Brave Sisters
by AngelsWithOutWingsFly
Summary: A collection of my own Divergent series. Rated T just in case. AngelsWithoutWingsFly
1. The Tattoos

The next morning, I brush my flawless purple hair and decide I want to get my first tattoo after Naomi leaves.

I search the compound for my sister. I can't find her.

"Caleb and your sister should be together because they're in Erudite."Tris says. "As if that's news."

I scoff. "Let's look for them over there." I march towards the east side and

Instantly recognize Naomi. Mom and

Dad tagged along behind us to see Naomi as well.

"Naomi!" I shout, excited as always.

Tris's eyes flicked over and saw her brother, too.

Naomi almost jerked back as I hugged her tightly. "Hey." She greeted informally as her glasses dangle from her neck.

"Did Matthews tell you to be

cautious around Dauntless?" I ask, crossing my arms around y chest.

"Sort of..." She trails off as she notices what I assume is Tris's brother staring at me in awe.

I wave my hand near his face

and he snaps out of his daze. "Sorry, my name is Caleb." He extends his hand to invite me to shake it, and

I do furiously. "I'm Adele." I introduce myself. "Your sister talks a lot about you." He smiles, and I return it. "Hopefully she isn't telling you any embarrassing moments when I wasn't brave." When I laugh, I sound strangled. "Tris, this is Naomi, my baby sister." I look back and forth at Caleb and Tris to see the resemblance in their faces.

"Hello." Naomi says. "Hey." Tris says, nonchalantly.

Naomi and mom talk about why she chose Erudite, "I really loved Dauntless, but I wanted to try something new." She shrugs, unconvincing herself. Caleb and Naomi walk hand in hand, like they're in love. "You two are dating?"

Tris shrieks. "So?" Naomi purses her lips. "You just met four weeks ago." She points out. "So? That's almost a month anyways!" Naomi's loud Dauntless mouth shouts in anger.

"And her hair is still dyed." Tris

says. "I can't dye it back." Naomi

shakes her head. "It was blonde before, and bleaching it would damage it more." She raises good points. "Besides, I think Jeanine's

hair is dyed." She concludes her argument as we pass by Tori's parlour shop. "Who wants to see me get a tattoo?" I randomly shout.

Tris and Naomi raise their eyebrows and shrug, Tris smirks as if thinking about getting her own tattoo. "Why not?" Mom and dad say, as well as Tris.

I choose Dauntless flames that go up my arms to represent my faction, obviously.


	2. My Nickname Is Two

I wanted to tell Uriah or someone very close about how much fears

I tend to have. Four, Tris, Uriah, Shaunna, Zeke, Marlene are sitting

at the bottom of the Pit, minding their own business.

Do I really want to bother them or make them jealous of me at

A moment like this? And wouldn't

it be implying that I am a copy-cat?

"Hey." I open the cap of my flask

with snapping my fingers in the

right direction. "Hi." Marlene stares at me as if I intruded on her and Uriah. "I need to tell you guys something." I begin, taking a swig

of my flask. "We know you're awesome." Zeke says, smirking.

"I've told you that about a million

times, Zeke and you're awesomer

than me." I admit shyly. Four and Tris

snap their heads to my attention as I

sit beside Marlene and Shaunna,

getting comfortable.

"You know how I had my fear landscape yesterday?" I say, more

like a question. "We all did, go on."

Shaunna scoffs. "I had only two fears." I announce, immediately glancing at Four, thought he knew

this was coming, therefore, he didn't

look quite as surprised as Uriah,

Marlene, and Zeke do. Shaunna looks distressed, how is she

supposed to fight me tomorrow knowing I'm going to beat her?

"So now you want us to call you 'two'?" Four asks, amused actually.

"I'd like that please." I smirk. "Okay."

They all say in unison and accept I'm

better off in Dauntless than any other

faction. I'm glad I chose Dauntless

instead of Amity. I'd never fit in there.

Uriah and I lean against each other

because I relocated my position

and because we both have finished our flasks. "Oh, shit. We need to

go and meet Max for our job

interviews." I check my watch

for once and it came in handy. "What

are you going to be?" Uriah asks,

his hand in mine as we guide each other towards the Pire. "Um. Initiate trainer or patrol." I tell him. "I'm

going to be in the control room if

you ever need me." He says, hugging me as we enter the elevator.

Shaunna presses the button for

the tenth floor and we go up. I get nervous as I go into Max's office

which is a rare feeling for me considering I never get nervous.


	3. Just A Kiss

Caleb and I walk outside of the Erudite headquarters and we make our way to the fountain to absorb all the information we just learnt. We also talk about our siblings and how they're making progress in Dauntless.

"I never expected Tris to pick

Dauntless." He scoffs.

"Hey! That's my former faction." I remind him. "Don't be smart about

it." He smirks. "I'm not being smart- it's a fact, 'faction before blood.'"

I quote it. Caleb finally shuts up. We have to fight about every little thing like this until one of us comes up with a good solution- like we're married; but we're not- not yet,

anyways. He scans my eyes for

something, despair maybe?

I don't feel like hiding when he kisses me and I feel so comfortable-

maybe too- that I wrap my arms

around his neck.


	4. The Adele Fever

Adele's POV

Al was by the tracks of the apartment building when I notice

him. "Hi." I greet as I sit down next to him on a near by curb. "Hey." He said, he sounds like he has something on his mind, but I can't

tell what it is. "Are you okay?" I ask,

trying to sound concerned.

"You like Eric, everyone can see that." He states. "Oh." I sigh.

"I'm sorry, but it's more like he likes me and I think I'm falling." I say,

dreamily, looking into the sky.

"Snap out of it! He's going to go

behind your back like he did with Dauntless." He reminds me.

"Maybe that's why I'm letting him have his way, to be there to save the Abnegation, because Tris is a good friend even though we don't get along sometimes." I nudge his arm.

"Besides, I think I like Uriah." I

blush. "Well. Can I tell you something?" Al looks into my eyes.

"You are a beautiful girl and I

personally don't want to see

your heart break." Al kisses me.

I try to jerk back in case Eric's around but I let it happen.

"Al..." I trail off after I had to break the kiss. "I'm sorry, I thought you deserve better." He rubs his temples and gets up. "It's time for dinner."

He glances at his watch. "A little help, Al?" I ask, stretching a hand out. "Sure." Al shrugs and helps me off the curb.

We make our way to dinner, I sit

in my usual spot, between Uriah and Zeke with Shauna on the other side

of Zeke. Tris and Four sit across from Uriah and I, as they talk,

I eavesdrop, still contributing

to Zeke and Uriah's conversation at

the same time. "What did you and Eric do last night when you we're making excuses about not coming to the Chasm?" Uriah's question

caught me by surprise and even

Four raises his eyebrows in suspicion. "Well, we just watched an

adventure movie, it was fun." I say,

delightfully. "Two, do you like Eric?"

Four asks with conviction.

"Um. Well, yeah." I say in shame, I look down at my plate. "That's gross, Two." Shauna sticks her tongue out. "Seriously? Just because he may be evil doesn't mean he can't be nice either." I protest and carry my tray over to the trash can. I plop myself down on my chair again and hide from all the angry stares. "What if Zeke was just like Eric? Would you still like him?"

I spill her secret and then cover my

mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's okay, everyone knows."

Shauna nods to Four, who nods

towards me in confirmation. "Maybe I would." She admits, defeated.

"Exactly." I replenish my mood and

talk to Uriah about my little problem.

"You could always count on me to

be there for you." He reassures me

after I explain. "I think I'm going to see Eric after." I glance at Tris. "Just to sort things out." I mutter.


End file.
